


RIGHT NOW

by BooLovesHazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Freindship, Funny, I Don't Even Know, M/M, don't have tags, lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooLovesHazza/pseuds/BooLovesHazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam mows Johannah's lawn to earn some pocket money. But things take a drastic turn when her oldest son returns home. Liam finds himself yearning for attention.<br/>Featuring Zayn Malik and some of his crazy antics...<br/>It takes five days for : Mission Accomplished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RIGHT NOW

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo heeyyy :).....There is only one thing I humbly request:  
> Please Leave Kudos or Comments....  
> Peace out.
> 
> P.S. I do apologize for grammatical errors. I'm not american or british for that matter. :) :P :D

 

** DAY ONE **

Liam woke up to the ringing of his alarm clock. He had planned on sleeping through the entire day during vacations. But duty calls, Johannah will be waiting.

He pulled on his sweater and gloves. It was cold outside.  It wasn’t winter but this early in the morning everything froze.

 He left a note by the kitchen counter informing his mother of his whereabouts. Rubbing his hands for some warmth, he reluctantly mulled his bicycle from the garage. The sun hadn’t come out yet.  Convincing himself it was worth the pocket-money and mainly helping a mother  who just delivered twins.

He paddled to the house at the end of his road.

‘The Tomlinson’s Residence‘ blared the sign on the gate. He pushed it open and was greeted with the usual sight. Three of the four Tomlinson girls stood on the front porch. Arguing softly amongst themselves.  As soon as one spotted him, they elbowed each other to silence.

 Liam shook his head and smiled to himself, well aware of the girl’s fascination with him. Who could blame them?

One day he will treat them to the sheer happiness of seeing him shirtless, like the guy in the Carly Jepsen video. The only thing keeping him back is he wasn’t interested in any of them. 

He parked his bicycle and politely acknowledged “Good morning ladies”. The girls giggled and swooned  a quick “Morning, Liam”  

Then Liam smirked and got to work, he picked up his daily equipment to clean the lawn. None of the girls budged though, stood staring at him.

 One brave one finally stepped up and said “Hi. I’m Daisy”

“Hi. A lovely name for such a beautiful lady.” He smiled sweetly at the little girl.

She blushed but soon recovered. “My big brother is coming tomorrow to see Ernest and Dorris. So mom wanted me to ask you, if you don’t mind, to help with some odd work. She will even pay you more...” Daisy raced through the sentence.

“You have a big brother? Are there anymore I’m unaware of?” Liam quizzically inquired.

 “No. Louis is the oldest. He studies at a University in Bradford. ” Fizzy chimes in laughing.

“Oh okay. Tell Johannah I’ll be glad to come by and help in the afternoon” Liam ends pinching little Daisy’s cheeks.

“We’ll be looking forward to it” Lottie declares as the door closes behind the laughing girls.

Liam grins to himself resuming his daily routine.                                                                                                                                                          

 Louis consumes his thoughts for the rest of the day.

He thinks of what colour hair Louis would have, while cleaning the living room.

He ponders if Louis is older than him, while moving a calendar and replacing it with a portrait.

He wonders if Louis has blue eyes or brown eyes or green eyes, as he re-paints the outside wall.

He wonders if Louis will look like Johannah,  while Johannah thanks and hugs him for coming by.

 Liam is worried about his mental health. He is obsessing over thoughts  of a guy he hasn’t even met. Blame it on the lack of anything else to do. Damn Niall and Harry, off vacationing leaving him alone.

 

 

** DAY TWO **

Liam woke up excited.  He took extra-care with his hair and clothes today. Once he was convinced he looked decent, he exited his house.

Habitually parking his bicycle by the gate, he notices the disappearance of his fan-club. Disappointed he lurks by the front door, debating if he should ring the doorbell. No, he should go back to work…he would look like a creep.                  

Automatically the door slides open and Liam turns to run.

“Who are you and what are you doing by my door?” A masculine voice questions him.

‘Louis’…... Liam’s mind registers. Definitely Louis.

Liam gulps and faces Louis, his mind furiously working up an excuse. But when he lays his eyes on Louis…his mind goes blank. He is gaping like a goldfish.  Literally losing the ability to form a coherent sentence. Louis is better than anything  he had imagined. Blue eyes, brown soft hair in a side fringe, sharp cheekbones and a really mouth-watering ass.

NO…he did not just think that.

 “Why are you gaping, its rude.” Louis points out.

“S-sorry, I..uh..I’m Liam Payne” Liam introduces himself because what else can he do.

“Okay…” Louis says unsurely  “Why are you standing on my front porch at six in the morning, Liam Payne?”                                                                                                                                                   

 “I work part-time for your mother. Pocket-money and all that..” Liam explains.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I just arrived yesterday. No idea what’s going on here.…Did you need something? Should I call mom?” Louis earnestly enquires.

“No..” Liam shakes his head “I realized everything is already there.”

“Well, okay..Sorry for startling you again. I noticed you hanging about and got suspicious” Louis apologizes.

  “No problem. I’m surprised you weren’t asleep?” Liam quips.

“Suffering from a severe jetlag” Louis explains.

“But didn’t you just travel fron Bradford to Doncaster” Liam observes.

Louis eyes widen comically. “How do you know that? Are we facebook friends?”

“Um..your sisters let me in on that secret” Liam flushes. He should learn to mind his own business.

“And you remembered such a silly detail?” Louis teases leaning against the doorframe.

“I..um..I..well..” Liam stutters again.

“Just kidding Payne. Your so easily flustered” Louis laughs fondly  “You should get back to work or I might  capture you with my charming skills of prolonged conversation”

Liam really wants that. Stand and talk to Louis till he knows every single detail of his life.

Soon enough though, Louis retreats to his room. Bidding farwell Liam strolls the lawn singing some cheesy love song. Liam is so smitten by this lovely addition to the Tomlinson clan.

Louis on the other hand can’t help but watch Liam from the balcony of his room. Wow those biceps… That night Louis fell asleep smiling to Liam’s version of ‘We found love’

 

 

** DAY THREE **

Mornings are horrible if you had a family like Louis. Screaming, crying, fighting comprised the entire day’s events.

 Meeting Liam though is one thing he looks forward to. Louis would count the seconds to Liam’s arrival and peep from the balcony, watching him flex those muscles. God, he gets so horny.

 It felt weird though…to be attracted to someone after one conversation. Weirder cause he was younger and an absolute stranger. But if not weird, Louis was nothing.

He hadn’t gone downstairs to initiate a conversation with Liam because of the testosterone pumping every time their eyes locked.

 Also majorly because Liam caught him ogling today. Louis blushed and made a massive fool of himself by almost falling off the balcony.

“Oh God! Louis are you alright?” Liam yelled, voice filled with worry.

Louis’ cheeks were flaming as he stood up, dusting the dirt off his pants.

“M’Fine..”  he mumbled back. Liam sighed in relief.

“Good. Because dangling off a roof is in no way cool. Or impessive. You gave me a heart attack! “  Liam’s voice rang out in the silent morning.

 “Sorry…I was..um…watching the sunrise and got caught up with the moment” Louis replies. Which is absolute rubbish, but Liam shouldn’t know the actual reason.

“ Nature lover are we?” Liam quirks his eyebrows in surprise “Didn’t think you were that sort of guy”

“Really why?” Louis asks interested, placing his elbows on the railing. His hand slips once again. Today is not his day.

“You should get off the balcony before you potentially injure either one of us” Liam laughs. Louis noticeably glares and struts off indoors saying “Fine! If that’s what you want…”                                           

Liam tries calling him back. But to no avail.

Liam doesn’t realize he is sulking until a familiar voice says “Oh, love…wipe the distress off your face. I’m right here beside you”

Liam shudders under the hand resting on his shoulders. And no, its definitely not the breeze.  “Are you cold Li?” he asks.

“No…” Liam manage to mutter, face color changing to bright pink. 

“You look like you could use some body warmth” Louis whispered into his ears, inching closer. Liam’s heart beats at a rapid rate as Louis’ hand makes its way to stroke his jawline.

“………” Liam cannot produce any intelligible words. 

Louis on the other hand takes full advantage of his condition and brushes his thumb over his lower-lip. Their faces are millimeters apart so much so that he feels Louis’ breath against his nose. Liam can’t take it anymore and leans in….but stops when a shrill voice exclaims “Lou, what are you doing?”

Louis shoves Liam away so forcefully that Liam stumbles over the lawn mower and lands on his backside.       “Oh dear! Liam! Are you alright?” Louis proclaims helping Liam up. Liam just nods in response.

“What were you two doing?” Fizzy comes bounding over suspiciously.

“Uh…Nothing” Liam replies lamely as Louis retrieves his hand from Liam’s waist.

“Nothing…As if, you were soo close..like you were about to kiss” Fizzy contemplates.

Louis laughs artificially and retorts “That! Oh my goodness Fiz…why is your mind so corrupted? Liam got something in his eye and I was merely helping him”

 “Okkaayyy….Except I’m suspicious why your up so early? Interesting” Fizzy does not look convinced. But heads back indoors to summon a fan-club analysis or something. She pauses at the door and asks “Are you coming Boobear?” Louis motions for her to go.                                 

The awkward silence stretches as they witness the after-effects of the previous events.

“Boobear….” Liam starts.

“Shut up! I hate that name. “ Louis responds embarrassed. Liam affectionately smiles.

“I..I’m sorry for..you know...that” Louis mutters inaudibly “I acted on impulse and I…God I’m soo stupid…Didn’t mean to scare you... sorry alright?”   

 Liam is utterly bewildered. Louis should be anything but sorry. In fact, Liam desperately wanted it himself. And once again Louis leaves him behind….wordless.

 

 

** DAY FOUR **

Liam had to do something. Tell Louis he is alright with them kissing or whatever.  He hadn’t slept yesterday night after ‘the incident’. Yes, it was a different sort of attraction…but he wanted Louis. More than anything else in the world.  

Louis wasn’t making it any easier for him though. He hadn’t shown his face since an hour. And it wasn’t likely he will anytime soon. Hence Liam resorted to Plan B (Plan A consisted of him making a lot of noise while working to get Louis attention)

Plan B was dangerous and if Johannah or any other Tomlinson girl catches him, it will turn ugly and end up with him being kicked out of his job. But risk is what life is made of right?

So he rips off his shirt and shoes and walks towards Louis’ balcony wall. Hopefully the cement won’t fall apart. He starts climbing placing a reassuring hand on a protruding brick. Slowly he makes his way up and with final leap lands on the balcony floor.

“Whose that?” he hears a sleepy voice.

“Louis!..Its me Liam!” Liam declares pushing the balcony doors and abruptly halts.

Not in a million years was he prepared to face this situation.

Louis was lying on his bed with a random stranger wrapped around his torso. Limbs so intertwined that one couldn’t have guessed where one hand began and ended.

“Liam…what..” Louis says shocked at Liam’s appearance and untangles himself from the other lad.

Liam can only stand there in humiliation. Barely clad in sweatpants, he feels exposed.

 “Who appears early morning in your room shirtless. Wow man, you’ve hit the lottery”  the strangers exclaims and nudges Louis whose eyes are scanning Liam’s chest. Liam cringes internally.

“And a really hot one at that.” The stranger continues and extends his hand introducing himself “I’m Zayn Malik and you mister, have nothing to worry cause me and Louis are platonic friends…He is just naturally clingy”

“Excuse me, Malik! You’re the one whose scared of the dark and pleaded to sleep beside me” Louis protests and drifts his attention to Liam “Uh..you wanted something?”

Liam tries every excuse in his head. But none explains why he is here in the wee hours of the morning, clad in sweatpants after climbing a balcony wall. So he goes with the truth.

“I wanted to talk to you” he sheepishly admits.

“Aww..That’s fucking relief” Zayn exclaims “He wouldn’t shut up about you the entire day. Made me come here eve. Now do profess your love for him and get this done with”

“Zayn..Cock that gob of yours” Louis says flushing in embarrassment. Mouthing a sorry to Liam.

“What? I’m telling the truth. He loves you, okay? Adores the living crap out of you..” Louis reaches forward to cover Zayn’s mouth with his hand but naturally Zayn runs behind the bed and yells “He wants to  fuck you Liam..Real bad! I heard he wanks to you in the shower!” Zayn exclaims running outta the room as Louis flings sharp objects in his direction. Chasing him further down the staircase he attempts punching him. Sadly Zayn slips away.

 “Wanker…You dare coming up here again. I will literally kill you!!” Louis screams and bangs the door shut.

Louis fidgets with the hem of his shirt, clearly embarrassed and speaks ”Ignore Zayn, he is mentally instable….”  but Liam cuts him off.

“Really?” he questions.

“Really what?” Louis dares looking at him.

“You do that?” Liam explains.

“No..of course not”

Liam feels disappointment creeping into his chest.

 Louis guiltily shakes his head “Maybe…sometimes…I mean I’m not a weirdo…Seriously, Li. I don’t mean to scare you off…”    

Liam launches into attacking his lips. Louis squeaks in surprise but kisses back earnestly twirling his arms around Liam’s hair. Once they are out of breath, they pull back with their foreheads against each other “I love you…” Liam breathes “I don’t care if your older and go to Uni and have the craziest friend and crazier family! I want to be with you. I’ll even wait..”

“God you are such a tease. I didn’t know you were cheesy even. I’m gonna be here now…I dropped outta Uni. Got a job…have to take the responsibility of the younger ones” Louis replies bitting his neck and licking it. Liam would’ve done a happy dance but groans instead.

“Now, I guess I have to hire you to do the inside work also…Lots to do!” Louis seductively smiles and pushes him on the bed. Louis climbs over him and starts working his way down and Zayn as always ruins the moment.

“You guys are doing it aren’t you? Say, care for a threesome…” Zayn requests from the door.

“Go away. Before I skin you alive” Louis orders and Liam barks out laughing.

“That’s a nice way to thank a friend. By the way your mom’s coming to check what the noise is all about. So lessen the audio and think of an escape-route!”Zayn warns.

After which Liam barges out of the room, falls half-way through his climb down and  runs across the lawn to rake the leaves panting and sweating profusely.

 Everything happened so quickly… Louis couldn’t even explain. Louis angrily opens the door and rubbing his fist together threatens “Do not tell me you were kidding”

“I won’t tell you..It ws fun to watch though wasn’t it?” Zayn whispers and sprints outside yelling “Liam! Oh god! LIAM!!! HELP!!”

Johannah laughs from her kitchen window watching the three of them. Zayn standing behind Liam for protection and Louis chasing him with the rake and what looks like stones. She could get used to this view…Seeing Louis this happy was afterall once in a lifetime opputunity!

“LOUIS!!! That was my precious organ!” Zayn yells out in pain clutching his crotch.

  Louis hi-fives laughing Liam and proceeds to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

 All this while she was thinking Liam was a threat to her teenage daughters.  She was highly mistaken.

Johannah might or might not have passed out.  

 

** DAY FIVE **

All it took was five days. Today it was official.

Liam Payne + Louis Tomlinson ---> LILO PAYLINSON <3  :::  was etched  on the balcony wall as an eternal reminder.


End file.
